Music's power
by Molto Alesato
Summary: Rating may change! What happens when at a young age Harry discovered music. He finds he has an unusual talent including music, how will hogwarts deal with a completely diffrent Potter. Re-vamped!


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Child abuse, Language, Slash (Much later though)

**So, I re-did this, again. Shut up, anyway, I'm not changing the plot majorly, but like I said in the A/N, I'm just touching it up, going back to my roots, fixing errors, and toning everyone down a bit. Okay, that was a long sentence. So this chapter won't be a really dramatic change. **

(0)(0)

"Now, now everybody hush."

The blond teacher smiled lightly as the soft murmur of children came to a halt. She looked at the group of giggling, happy six year olds, most of whom who had put their little hands over their mouths to try, and usually fail, to let out even a peep. Of course that led to them predictably letting even more giggles loose. Once the noise had dropped to an appropriate level, other then an occasional squeal, which would start the students laughing again, she spoke up.

"The older students have raised enough money for a new music room." The blond recited. "Now they have been nice enough to let us use their new instruments, but you'll have to be very careful, I can trust you all. Right?"

"Yes Mrs. Percot!" The class coursed together.

"Good." Julia Percot said as she opened the door and let the young children run into the room.

"That means you as well, hun." The teacher added seeing a small child still standing in the hallway. The child hesitated for a second or two, before making it's way into the room.

Only when the small child entered the room, where it's fellow students were wildly around wildly, did the teacher shut the door behind her. She got a chance to look at the child for a fraction of a second before she walked off to a pair of twins who were fighting loudly over a bassoon.

The small being looked around for nearly a full minute before finally moving to the left side of the room, nimbly dodging a student who was coddling a rather odd bronze object to her chest, while another girl was running after her demanding her 'tum'pt' back, not noticing concerned blue eyes watching him from across the room.

(0)(0)

Harry looked around the huge room in awe, there were so many objects; most of them making weird sounds from his classmates either pressing, pushing, or pulling something or another. He wandered around for a bit, walking to various instruments; some small enough that he could fit in his hand, while another one had strings and pegs and had to be over six feet tall! The six year old soon found himself standing in front of a huge piano.

In a rare act of courage he pushed himself up on the seat, with some difficulty, and sat his knees. The small boy looked at all the buttons, both black and white, and the open...door thing at the top of the piano. It was so cool!

Curiosity, once again, getting the better of his six year old mind he pressed one of the buttons on the far left. Harry let out a smile and a small giggle at the deep sound it made. Still smiling, the boy tested all the buttons. After doing it again, backwards this time, he paused. Lightly biting his bottom lip, (A rather bad habit he developed a couple weeks ago.) he furrowed his brow and pressed on a right key near the middle, the boy cocked his head to the side and pressed another right key that was slightly to the right of the first one. The boy went on that pattern of heading right, before he went left. Staring at the piano, the boy repeated the pattern faster. Soon, the familiar tune of 'Twinkle twinkle little star' echoed from the piano.

"Harry! That's amazing!"

Harry snatched his hand of the piano, and quickly turned around, nearly falling of the bench. He froze, staring at his teacher, who was smiling down at him with bright eyes. Odd and unfamiliar emotions were shining in her eyes, Harry thought for a split second it was awe, before dismissing it just as quick. Bending down to his height his teacher asked a rather odd question for his young mind.

"Harry? Have you ever played a piano before?"

Harry shook his head nervously, biting his bottom lip "No Ma'am" The Emerald eyed child whispered softly, to the point where Julia had to strain her ears to hear it.

"Harry..." The teacher spoke slowly pushing her shoulder length blond hair behind her shoulders. "How would you like lessons how to play the piano?"

Harry blinked and cocked his head to the side for a moment, before he gave a bright smile that she had never seen on his face before. She just smiled back.

(0)(0)

**five years later. ****July 16th 1991**

Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Transfiguration master, twitched violently at the scene before her.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School, one of the most powerful wizards of the last three generations, was sitting at his desk eating a lemon drop and knitting a pair of electric blue socks. When Albus's baby blue eyes looked up, they gained an odd twinkle. "Ah, Minerva, how can I help you this fine day?"

"Albus" She said, her eyes solid, completely ignoring the scene in front of her. "I just checked the registry for next year; Harry Potter is not on the list."

The barmy headmaster's eyes seemed to dull for a fraction of a second, before the lit up spectacularly. "Well than, you better go get him. Right Professor?"

Minerva's lips pursed, about to argue, she was much to busy. Sending the first year letters, doing paper work, planning this years lesson, ect., ect.. She didn't have time to get a first year this year and he could easily send Severus, Pomona, or even Hagrid.

"Fine then Albus" She said, leaving the room in a Snape-like fashion.

She had to admit, she was excited and curious to see what became of the small, happy, outgoing baby with those green eyes that they left at the Durselys all those years ago. So if her supervisor gave her that opportunity, insane or not, then why should she refuse?

(0)(0)

Minerva, after transfiguring her robe into muggle attire, walked down to Hogsmead, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and apperated to Number Four Privet Drive.

Frowning in distaste at the _still _bland area, which looked nearly the same as it did ten years ago, she walked purposely up the driveway and to the bland door with the solid, brass, number four above the knocker. Adjusting her formal blouse, she knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, what sounded like a stamped came from the other side of the door.

The door was thrown open by an incredibly obese child, barely looking at the professor he yelled, "MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM Doooooor!" making the professor wince and regret her sensitive hearing. Tottering off to another room, a very familiar and un-welcome face walked to the door.

With a falsely sweet smile, (that made the teacher inwardly cringe) Petunia Dursley spoke, still having the same cocky and better-than-thou voice that Minerva could never forget. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Professor Minevra McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She had the pleasure of seeing the female Dursley pale and her perfectly manicured nails dig into her bony palms. "Could you go get your nephew, Harry Potter?"

The strict teacher, (inwardly amused and annoyed) watched the female Dursley's face pale even more. "He's not here!" She all but yelled, slamming the door on the teachers face. The familiar sound of clicking locks followed after.

Minerva's eyes hardened, she was right all those years ago; these were the worst type of muggles! Deciding to rant to Albus when she got back, she pushed the incident to the back of her mind. What happened to young Harry was the main concern, in a swift motion she took out her wand and placed it in her open palm. Muttering a spell under her breath she watched as hazy words flew from her wand.

"_Little Whinging, John Jackson elementary school, third floor music room_" Minerva gripped her wand tightly and disapperated, leaving the street as it was not even ten minutes ago,

(0)(0)

McGonagall arrived at the front of the entrance of the school, nodding to herself, she entered the average sized school. (While it may have been considered big to muggles, it was tiny compared to Hogwarts.)

"Okay" she muttered to herself, realizing that she didn't know the campus, she once again took out her wand. "_Point me to Harry Potter_." The 13 inch oak wand seemed to spin in the air before it stopped, pointing to her left. She quickly followed her wand and ended up going up two flights of stairs before she, oddly enough, started to hear music; which she noticed was steadily getting louder and louder as she walked down the hallway following her wand. Her wand eventually stopped in front of a rather large room, the some room where the music was coming from. "_Finite" _

Opening the door she looked around the small room, which had a verity of instruments, before looking at the Grand Piano which was the obvious source of the music, considering that the only person in the room was at said piano. The teacher gasped softly at what she saw, for a split second she was transported to 1971 where James Potter was first sorted into Gryffindor.

Messy raven shoulder length raven hair gave it away. The child, Harry Potter she quickly reminded herself, was currently playing the piano. She quickly took in his features, an aristocratic face, obviously from James along with his messy hair and high cheek bones. Softening the sharp features was Lily's delicate build, almost delicate hands, and her nose. (There were also genetics from far away ancestors, such as his pale skin and brow, not that Minerva actually noticed the genes not from her two former students.) Though, what really stood out were his bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle and the soft smile lighting his face.

The music's soft toneechoed through out the room, the delicate hands pressing the keys with practiced accuracy. The transfiguration master just stood there stunned listening to the masterpiece. She could just feel and even _taste_ the magic being sent out along with the music, making an inxoticable drug that made her dizzy just listening to it. The...magic? Essence, music, Minerva really didn't know what to call it, was swirling around the room giving it a powerful, yet relaxed feel. She already knew he was a powerful wizard, after all not only was he the son of Lily and James, but he also stopped Voldemort! But this, this was just incredible, this was pure magic, and so controlled and he didn't even have a wand yet! It was impressive to be able to use your magic in the way he did, letting it's essence sink into the music. Heck, she didn't even know it was possible!

Blinking out of her daze, she noticed that he finished, the final note echoing of the walls the feel of magic dissipating with only a small amount still lingering. Still standing in the doorway, she clapped, causing Harry's head turned to her surprisingly fast. Big, bright, verdant eyes staring it her with wary confusion.

(0)(0)

Harry smiled happily as he played the piano.

Ever since he took lessons and began to learn to play all those years ago, he just adored it. The Dursley's didn't give a damn as long as he finished his chores. ("If the freak is out of the house longer, who cares?") Of course, his teacher, Mrs. Percot, one of the only people who had ever showed him kindness eventually left him, like everyone else did, once she discovered new talent in a trumpetist when he was seven. Since she was rather careless at times and had a tendency to leave her music sheets everywhere, with a bit of searching Harry found dozens of music books. Luckily, Harry was an independent person, so he had no problems teaching himself how to play. So it worked out fairly well for him.

The emerald eyed child smiled as the last notes of _Chopin Nocturne (Op.9 No.2)_ echoed across the room. Not even a second later, Harry stiffened as he heard an unfamiliar noise. Quickly turning around he saw an unknown women clapping her hands to _his_ performance.

"Harry Potter?" The lady questioned, causing Harry to eye her warily before giving a sharp nod.

Seeing his nod, not that she needed his conformation really, she walked over to him.

"I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The lady said handing Harry a rather thick letter. Giving her a weird look, he decided to humor her. Idly opening the letter, Harry was shocked at what it said.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, first class, grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed. of wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Blinking, Harry looked at the other parchment.

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags!_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk._

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling._

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch._

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore._

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger._

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander._

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- -Protection by Quentin Trimble._

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS !_

Harry frowned, this had to be some elaborate joke. A wand, robes, a _broomstick_! What was she playing at? Harry looked up from his letter at the stiff teacher.

"Um excuse me Mrs." Harry paused, biting his lip, he never really did get over that habit.

"Professor McGonagall." She gently corrected, causing a bright blush to flood Harry's cheeks.

"Sorry, but is this some kind of joke?"

The teachers eyes narrowed, surely they told him about his heritage. "I assure you this is no joke." She said, her lips pursing, thinking of the Dursleys.

"But..." Harry said biting his already red lip "Magic doesn't exist..." he said nervously, if the Durselys caught him talking about this he'd be locked on his cupboard for a week!

"What! The Dursleys never...Those despicable muggles!" The professor stated and started mumbling under her breath, the only words that Harry caught were: 'muggle's, 'revenge', 'Lily and James son', and 'despicable'.

"...Mr-Professor" Harry stuttered, extremely nervous, screw one week he'd be lucky with one month! Not to mention the 'professor' looked plain homicidal right now.

"Oh, I apologize I didn't mean to rant." Her entire changed from murderous to kind, freaking Harry out beyond belief. The 'insane lady' (As Harry had dubbed her in his mind.) walked closer to the boy and with a smile making her look years younger. Then she spoke a few words that changed Harry's life forever.

"You're a wizard, Harry."

(0)(0)

Criticism is welcome, as long as it's not like 'that sucks' or some shit like that.

Also a warning, some words got deleted so it might get confusing at some points since I have to improvise. I edited as best as I can, though words keep sticking together though or deleting, still. Doesn't help that my Word isbroken as well. Also Anyway, YES! I've been aiming for at least 2.5k words per chapter, and I can do that now, since I'm more creative! Awesome!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
